


SKZ in hpverse

by skzanthem



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drabble Collection, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, adding changlix and minsung tags so youse actually look
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skzanthem/pseuds/skzanthem
Summary: Leave any hpverse prompt about stray kids in the comments!





	SKZ in hpverse

Hi guys! I haven't written anything properly in y e a r s so while I do have other ideas to write about for skz, I thought I'd do something casual like this to practice my writing. 

\- leave a prompt in the comments on only this chapter please  
\- doesn't have to be set in Hogwarts, just in the hpverse   
\- tell me which characters you want, whether platonic or romantic, etc  
\- i might not do the prompts in the order I get if I'm struggling with one, but I'll try and stick to that   
\- I'm very busy with school!! First year of sixth form so the quickest i'll get these out will be every 2 weeks, sorry   
\- angst is ok but nothing that would trigger the archive warnings   
\- no smut obvs


End file.
